The subject matter disclosed herein relates to protection and control systems, and more specifically to communications within the protection and control systems.
Some systems, such as protection and control systems, industrial plants, or power distribution systems, may include intelligent electronic devices (IEDs). IEDs may be configured to provide metering, protection, and/or control functions within the systems. For example, an IED may receive data measurements from power equipment, such as a transformer, and transmit a status to a management device based on the received measurement. Accordingly, the IED may receive configuration signals to configure the IED, receive control signals to control the IED, and send data signals to communicate data to a management device. Because the protection and control systems may include high voltage equipment, it may be beneficial to enable operators to communicate with the IEDs at a distance in a secure manner.